This invention relates to 5,5-bis(perfluoroalkylhetero-methyl)-2-hydroxy-2-oxo-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorin anes, derived acyclic phosphorus and phosphoric acids obtained by ring-opening an salts or esters thereof.
Bis-perfluoroalkyl substituted phosphorinanes, derived acyclic phosphorus and phosphoric acids, and salts or esters thereof are not reported. The subject bis-perfluoroalkyl phosphorus derivatives are readily isolated in high yield and purity. They have a low free surface energy that provides oil and water repellency to a wide variety of substrates. Their primary use is to impart oil and water repellency to textiles, glass, paper, leather, and other compositions.
Another aspect of this invention relates to the use of the phosphite group containing products as polymer stabilizers. Prior art bis-perfluoroalkyl group containing phosphates are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,083,224, 3,094,547, 3,412,181, 3,492,374 and 3,812,217, 3,919,361, and in EP 288,933 as useful for textile treating or grease and oil repellents for paper.